


Special

by Discordia (MikaMyers)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, F/F, It Gets Worse, Omega Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Omegaverse, POV Alternating, Shifting Anatomy, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaMyers/pseuds/Discordia
Summary: Omegaverse / High School AUYmir hadn't felt accomplished for the past three years of high school. There was nothing to look forward to once she graduated, let alone someone to call her own. Now a senior, she doesn't believe anything will differ until a chance meeting with the most popular student--Historia Reiss. Her luck seems to be changing, but that isn't the only thing shifting inside her. She'd always been able to control her instincts. Now, they're trying to control her.Tags will be updated as chapters release.
Relationships: Background Sasha Blouse/Nanaba, Implied Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhardt, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 29
Kudos: 147





	1. Empty

**Author's Note:**

> As shown in the tags this is an omegaverse story so if that isn't your thing then no worries! The expected tropes and dynamics of ABO will become more apparent as the story goes on, but I like to have some plot to fluff the spaces between smut that I'm sure people tend to want for this type of AU. We'll get to that, eventually!
> 
> The only specifics that are noteworthy in regards to it are the use of shifting anatomy for female alphas, knotting only occurring during heats and or ruts, and more that will be explained as we progress further.
> 
> Lastly, this story starts off on a high(ish) note and progressively becomes bleaker in regards to Ymir/Historia and general plot points. If that doesn't interest you, consider this a warning.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to check out my story. It's most appreciated!

Ymir wasn’t a stranger to the sensation of emptiness. It was a peculiar feeling, to have that everything you do seemed to never amount to anything. You tried to fill the void with whatever you can get your hands on, and all that you managed to do was sink yourself deeper into the hole you dug with each attempt at filling it. This was nothing new to her, and by the time she had made it to her senior year of high school that dulling ache was nothing more than a reminder of her lack of accomplishments in comparison to her other classmates. This was the year that they were to start writing their essays for college. She hadn’t started hers. All there was to point towards it was a blank document on her laptop.  
  
This didn’t mean that Ymir never tried to do something about it. She joined track sophomore year after constant lectures from her classmate, Nanaba, to do something with the free time that she had. It was easy for the older girl to put herself into whatever club or activity she deemed worthy of a college application. Ymir surmised after some time that Nanaba did it out of expectation and not out of actual enjoyment, so in a way, she supposed that now the college-going beta was just as empty as Ymir felt. Differing experiences of course.  
  
Even if the constant harassment to do something with her time was annoying at first, Ymir had come around to the idea and felt some sense of accomplishment at making it to varsity. Though, she wondered if that was only due to Mr. and Mrs. Blouse congratulating her on her win with sprawling smiles and hands clasping against her shoulders. She felt happy because they felt happy in essence, not out of the genuine joy of her own performance. Maybe it was nice to make the people who took her into their household without so much as a spark of hesitation feel as if their good deed was actually worth it.  
  
Or, maybe not. The days of wanting to please those she deemed above her were no longer a constant in her life. They hadn’t been for a long time now, and Ymir was positive now that they never would be. Leaving her family was the best thing to happen to her, and yet with the clock ticking forward over and over reminding her that sooner or later high school would end, she worried if the lack of anything inside her would become a bigger problem.  
  
That worry was cut short.  
  
It was Friday. Fifth period. Ymir was sitting in the back of her math class, Calculus to be exact. One of the sole subjects she found herself excelling in with little to no effort put in. A blessing to many if the constant text messages from Sasha and Connie for help were any indication to go by. Her seat was the nearest to the back door, easy access out of the class once the bell rang. Though the class might’ve been the one she excelled at, that didn’t mean Ymir wasn’t ready to leave at the earliest possible convenience. That was further proven by the lack of materials besides a blank notebook sitting crooked on her desk in an effort at appearing mildly invested in her class.  
  
The tip of her pencil squealed against the wooden surface. Upon further inspection showed the alpha pressing more graphite into the phrase ‘Ymir was here' until it was a gray mess contrasting with the brown undertone. After she found her artistic expression up to her standards the utensil was dropped onto the pages of her notebook with a quiet thud.  
  
Perhaps she should’ve been relieved that it was a Friday afternoon with one more period to go after this, and perhaps she should’ve been relieved that fifth-period Calculus was nothing more than study hall in disguise as her teacher was rather… absentminded, for lack of a better word. However, it didn’t help to soothe the growing agitation forming into the pit of her stomach.  
  
Boredom. Or, so she thought for a few brief seconds until she noticed something. She needed to pee. Somehow, that proved to be the most exciting moment so far on that day besides the usual bullshit that Sasha got herself into alongside Connie, the pair no longer regulated now that Nanaba had graduated and couldn’t put a stop to half the hijinks the duo found themselves in. Not that Ymir was much help, either. She had a habit of “accidentally” escalating whatever stupid idea they had, mainly because why not? It was a distraction, and distractions were welcomed.  
  
Still, she had to hear about it whenever Nanaba would come over to their house and that had become more frequent once she and Sasha officially made their relationship exclusive. Ymir could barely contain the urge to roll her eyes at having to third wheel whenever Connie was caught up in detention to hang out with them. Sasha claimed jealousy for Ymir’s lack of appreciation about the odd pairing, and Ymir would reply it was from how grossly affectionate Sasha could be.  
  
The alpha shivered the last time she walked in on something she shouldn’t have.  
  
But, that was beside the point. She needed to relieve herself, and the only thing she was going to learn in the next thirty minutes was how annoyingly shrill her math teacher’s voice was. Not exactly new information. And so, Ymir stood up from her desk and walked to where the back door was. She took her time writing her name on the sign-out sheet, relieved that there was no need to wait for five minutes until her teacher decided to grace them with something that wasn’t the back of his head.  
  
A subtle shift in temperature greeted her once she exited the classroom. The hallway for the school’s math corridor tended to lean on the cooler side, probably due to the piss-poor A/C that managed to conveniently break whenever the weather outside was anything but mild. The door closed behind her, and Ymir couldn’t help but let out a quiet sigh at being alone.  
  
The squeak of her shoes sliding against the floor was barely overshadowed by the volume of other classes that dotted along the corridor. All of the math classes were shoved into one area, and so those in Calculus shared space with those that were barely learning to count with their fingers some doors down. Not that Ymir particularly cared, the one complaint being the occasional scream of frustration or joy knocking her mood further downwards into a neverending spiral.  
  
Ymir didn’t need to walk too far until she spotted the bathrooms. They were near where the stairs to the first level of the school were, carefully tucked away and mostly out of sight due to the whirlwind of posters scattered across the walls in sickeningly bright colors. _Cool it with the neon,_ Ymir scowled as she paused to read.

 ** _Get yourself fired up for homecoming!  
_** **** **  
**If Ymir’s mood was sour before, this was the cherry on top of a cake that had sat out for a day too many. She hadn’t seen the point of homecoming when she first arrived at the school’s campus, and she still didn’t some years later. The purpose of it was to size up who was popular and pretend to care about ‘school spirit.’ Call her a cynic but shoving hundreds of teenagers into a gym in the name of spirit sounded like a new brand of hell. That was her personal hangup, and so when the idea of tearing the poster down in a vain attempt at faux-rebellion flashed into her mind, Ymir hesitated before shaking her head.  
  
A lingering glance at the poster was her final goodbye before she continued her trek towards the girl’s bathroom, once more taking an abrupt stop when she found a crudely put-together sign taped to the door.  
 ** _  
OUT OF ORDER_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** _How can an entire bathroom be out of order,_ Ymir questioned. She remembered back in sophomore year there was the brief stunt of Eren Jaeger hotboxing in the boy’s bathroom near the science department, and brief was the appropriate adjective as from her resources he barely managed to spend around five minutes in there before an unknowing victim opened the door, thus a cloud of smoke rolling out into the hall and making it look like the setting of _The Mist._ Ymir couldn’t help but miss the antics that the hotheaded omega tended to find himself in a laboring effort to prove himself. She could resonate with it on some type of fundamental level, especially his rather obvious inner-conflict of acting his part. Acting like an omega.  
  
Her thoughts were short-lived when a sound startled Ymir out of her stupor. Ears perked, she listened to see if it would repeat. That was proven moments later when a similar cry of distress appeared to be coming from the girl’s bathroom. Ymir stood silently as a few more choked sobs managed to both repulse and intrigue her into pushing the door open. Clearly, someone else had thought the sign was a load of shit and was now using it as a refuge to “cleanse their soul” or whatever metaphors Connie spouted in a high-filled coma.  
  
There was no reason to barge in on someone’s crying session. And, there was no reason _not_ to barge in, really. Ymir didn’t care all that much about having some grieving girl upset at her when there were far better places to shed a few tears. Like, one’s bedroom for example. Not in a public facility. Her crying judgments aside, Ymir was met with an unexpected rumble of approval from her inner alpha, tending to be far quieter than what she’s heard others be.  
  
Surely, that must mean something good. Probably.  
  
That was enough reasoning for Ymir to take a small step forward and push the bathroom door open, immediately met with one of the most intoxicating scents she’d ever had the knowledge of experiencing. It was open a couple inches at most, and yet the alpha could imagine the same puff of smoke that rolled out of Eren’s failed attempt at hotboxing falling and swaying, twirling around her body until it was coating every inch of her body.  
  
Flowers. That was her first thought. She couldn’t make out many of them-only knowing they were that from the familiarity of a few-until the aroma of lavender started to take over. Next came an earthy tone, the smell of wet soil after heavy rainfall. Ymir was too familiar with that after the overwhelming amount of times Sasha’s family farm almost flooded into a syrupy mess of mud. It was irritating then, but somehow she couldn’t be mad at it now. Mixed with the flowers she was finding herself lost in another moment of calm.  
  
The calm before the storm if you will. And what a storm there was once Ymir managed to knock herself out of the haze enough to nudge the door open further, coming face to face with the one person she least expected to be crying at school. Historia Reiss-the most popular girl in their grade-was clutching a crumpled tissue in one hand, and was in the process of dabbing the red swell culminating underneath her eyes. There was a brief moment of silence, and Ymir wondered if the world had stopped turning.  
  
That was until Historia’s pink lips parted in surprise with the upwards motion of tear-stained eyelashes following soon after. She and Ymir stared at one another in equal shock, neither daring to move as if a sudden gesture would cause the other to disappear. Or, that could have been on Ymir’s side exclusively. There was a reason why many weren’t aware of Ymir’s status as an alpha. The normal transgressions associated with the name could never apply to her, and that was in due part to her iron grip on any instinct threatening to bubble up to the surface and spillover. She had never slipped before. Never took the call of an omega's heat even when her ruts made the inner alpha demanded sacrifice to its altar. No, she was better than that. Stronger. Ymir wouldn’t fall into temptation no matter how enticing it appeared.  
  
An explanation as to why she mistook a thump of her heart as a sliver of sharpened metal slicing through when there was a curious pull where she normally felt nothing, a brushing of her clit against fabric that strangled a groan that threatened to be produced. If there was ever a time to feel betrayal from her own body, that would be the perfect time to cite it.  
  
“What are you..?” Historia tightened her grip on the crumpled tissue, her head bobbing due to the intensity of her swallow. Clear, blue eyes made an inspection over Ymir’s body, and a sudden intrusive thought of the omega feeling that same hold on her caused a bead of sweat to run down her temple.  
  
The alpha took a deep breath to collect herself, allowing the bathroom door to shut behind her. “...doing here?” She surmised, watching as Historia gave a small nod in response. “Trying… to use the bathroom.”  
  
That sounded infinitely less creepy than her admitting some previous curiosity of who was having a breakdown during fifth period, however, it likely gave her the impression of being, quite frankly, a moron who couldn’t read the sign. That was further proven when Historia’s brow furrowed somewhat at her answer, and Ymir could visibly point out the inner cogs inside her head churning along to prove that the alpha was as stupid as she was presenting herself to be.  
  
“Okay, that was a lie. Sorta. I _do_ need to go, but I heard a noise and got curious…” Ymir trailed off after her attempted explanation of sounding better, and found herself at odds with her usual nature towards situations. Now of all places, of all times, she was… embarrassed, in due part to wanting to ruffle her feathers like a peacock and try to puff her chest in a gesture of grandiosity. That was new. And annoying. Very, _very,_ annoying.  
  
Be that as it may, she could feel a wave of relief wash over her when Historia no longer looked questioningly at the alpha. Instead, she now had a similar flush of red dusting her face much like Ymir imagined she herself had at the predicament of someone walking in on a time of vulnerability. “I-I didn’t know I was being that loud…” The cracking of her voice served to further crack Ymir’s resolve at self-imposed apathy.  
  
She waved a hand dismissively. “It’s whatever. I mean, you had to expect someone possibly hearing. The price you pay crying here.” Ymir immediately became aware of how nonreassuring her answer was right as it registered with the small omega, and all she could do afterward was to glance away.  
  
“Thanks. That makes me feel better,” Historia muttered, and if Ymir didn’t know any better she would say her answer was both part sarcastic and part bitter. She had to admit to there being a level of disconnect at seeing the normally cheerful cheerleader by her lonesome with the remnants of tears staining her cheeks. They’d never interacted before as there was no reasoning to do so, but that didn’t mean Ymir hadn’t heard about her from the tumultuous nature of high school gossip.  
  
Friendly, outgoing, positive were just a few adjectives Ymir caught tacked onto the omega over the years, and from what she could gather there was nothing to point towards the opposite. That illusion of perfect calamity was being shattered right in front of the alpha, and somehow that made her… indulge in the thought of Historia. As if she was now let in on a secret that few to none were aware of. Something shared between the two that no one else would be able to replicate, how fleeting it was. Above all, it showed Ymir a side of Historia that caused her inner-alpha to whisper from the depths inside Ymir.  
  
 _She’s like you._ _  
_ _  
_That didn’t make any sense to her, nor did it make sense that the alpha inside her was actually communicating more than a subtle nod when she was a tad more aggressive one day. It speaking to her… this sudden connection…  
  
... _  
_ _  
_Ymir swallowed the realization. “You’re welcome.” Her lips curled into a lopsided smile, and she took her attention away from Historia to note how serene the bathroom was all things considered.  
  
Beyond the lingering odor of an omega’s scent was there the chemical solutions that must’ve been recently applied to the surfaces of.... just about everything, as there was a faint sheen cast down upon the floors and faucets, dimmed when the light above flickered periodically. All and all, Ymir reconsidered her previous opinion of crying here of all places when it offered a peace that no other location at the school offered. For once, the alpha could no longer hear the shouts of her classmates.  
  
Just her and Historia. Alpha and omega.  
  
By the time her attention turned back to the cheerleader she was no longer holding the tissue in her hand, instead slender fingers running over the mussed strands of hair that bared the brunt of being pushed back away from her face, the glint of blue nail polish distracting Ymir with each sway of a finger’s movement. In a few short moments was Historia able to compose herself back to a mask that Ymir was far more familiar with, the one indication of a crack among the porcelain surface was a rather flushed appearance, the tinge of red still lingering like a sickness.  
  
“Don’t you need to use the bathroom?” Historia asked, the slightest tilt of her head directed towards the alpha. “All the stalls are usable. I think they must’ve forgotten to take the sign down.” Her voice no longer cracked, and Ymir was unsure if she could describe her as dismissive or forcing politeness.  
  
Ymir nodded in reply, taking a few steps towards where the stalls were. “Yeah. Thanks. Least it seems cleaner than usual here…” Her voice trailed off upon seeing Historia still fixing up her appearance, seemingly pulling out a tube of lipgloss from the depths of nowhere. The applicator moved across her bottom lip, and somehow Ymir found the process keeping her fixated once again on the omega. She never had much interest in makeup, and so the reliable conclusion reached in Ymir's stuttering brain wasn’t the act but the person doing it. She shook her head to rid the invisible hook threatening to keep her eyes on Historia longer than was deemed socially appropiate, throwing herself into one of the stalls right after.  
  
Inside offered a temporary form of retreat, broken once Ymir tugged her jeans down and noticed two things. The first being the rolling waves of flowers and wet earth still managed to surface even with the barrier of a flimsy door keeping her separated from Historia. An annoyance that was growing larger as another tingle ruptured through her clit. Great.  
  
The second offense tangling and rearranging the guts inside her into a misshapen balloon-animal was the sudden irrational fear of relieving herself with an audience of one. Never in her life could Ymir pick out bubbling self-consciousness seeping out of her pores at the prospect. She blinked harshly, allowing a blunt nail to run across the pad of her thumb to distract her from the scent, letting it dig further into her skin.  
  
That worked for an entire two seconds based on her estimate.  
  
...  
  
“So… are you just gonna listen to me go, or…?” The question broke the silence that had fallen between alpha and omega, and the response she received afterward was the clattering of something dropping into the sink, a huff of irritation racing to meet the initial noise.  
  
“Who asks that!?” Historia’s voice rose in pitch at the accusation of having possible ulterior motives, and Ymir could imagine that her composure now had another jagged crack running across wide eyes and full lips.  
  
“I’m making sure you’re not like, getting off on this or anything. Better to be safe than sorry.”  
  
The cheerleader took a moment to respond. “...No, I’m not. Is that a common occurrence for you?” Historia questioned with vague amusement.  
  
“I wouldn’t be here if it was,” came Ymir’s reply, snorting at the idea.  
  
The alpha imagined Historia shrugging at around this point. “I guess. Maybe you’re the one who’s the degenerate here.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Ymir sighed when the faucet was turned, a flood of water raining down into the sink and effectively giving her cover to do her business. She finished as fast as she was able to, pulling up her zipper when she walked out of the stall. Historia no longer was applying her makeup, now fiddling with her phone which the alpha could not determine the place of origin.  
  
 _Does she have pockets hidden somewhere,_ Ymir thought while beginning to rinse her hands off, the coolness of the water doing little to lower the inner inferno threatening to burn her alive. Another eccentricity her body decided to give her out of the blue. _Thanks for being a little bitch, me._  
  
Historia raised her gaze off of the screen of her phone when Ymir turned the faucet off. “Can I ask you something?” She no longer spoke as teasingly, thinly-veiled sincerity replacing it.  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“Will you…” Historia inhaled an uneven breath, her index finger tapping against her phone’s case. “...will you keep what happened here to yourself…?”  
  
“Are you that embarrassed about crying?” Ymir scoffed. “Look who goes to this school. Jaeger has a fit every day during lunch, Sasha barks at people.” That resulted in an amused huff from the omega. “No one cares if you do. It means you’re human like the rest of us. So, where it with pride that you're an emotional wreck.” Ymir concluded her speech with a decidedly dramatic flick of her wrists, droplets of water landing onto the surface of the mirror.  
  
Silence.  
  
“It’s not about what others think!” Historia began shortly after, and the alpha wondered if all omegas were this defensive about being sensitive. Or, was it the other way around? Actually, Ymir found it strange to see one trying so hard to suppress what was fundamentally the very nature of herself, though that very same reflection could be pointed inwards. “I just… ugh, please don’t question me.”  
  
Ymir stepped over to the paper towel dispenser, lips pursed. She shrugged, drying her hands. “...Fine. Not like I was planning to either way. Don’t be so hard on yourself about it.”  
  
“That’s not going to stop me from continuing you know,” Historia countered, her back now pressed against the wall adjacent to Ymir and arms folded below the swell of her breasts. Not that Ymir was paying much attention to that detail. At all.  
  
The alpha smirked. “I’m aware. I think it’s good to have someone try to knock sense into you. I'm the unfortunate soul having to do it.”  
  
Historia huffed, a habit that was becoming apparent to Ymir the longer they spoke. Was that common for the omega, or a part of her that got lead astray into the limelight due to Ymir? Food for thought. “And why do you care? We’ve never spoken before, and I don’t even know your name!”  
  
That was a good question. Why did she care? Ymir looked down at the paper towel in her hand. Her first instinct was to claim that it was fun. If it was someone else then that would’ve been valid enough. However, the theory didn’t hold the same amount of weight now. She didn’t know.  
  
 _Because I feel something._  
  
“Because… What else is there to do?” Ymir spoke after some consideration. “I like playing therapist.” A pause. “And, it’s Ymir. My name. Now we’re no longer strangers.”  
  
“Ymir.” Historia played the name on the tip of her tongue, drawing out the vowels in such a way that sent a shiver down the alpha’s spine, manicured nails dragging downwards against bone. “That’s a cute name. It fits you.”  
  
She hadn’t expected the compliment, and a rush of heat burned the tips of her ears. “Oh, well… thanks,” Ymir replied. “Your name is okay, too.”  
  
“Only okay?” Historia pouted, the enjoyment at their back-and-forth dancing across clear blue eyes betraying any actual hurt feelings. “How rude.”  
  
 _Oh God, she’s pouting._ Ymir cleared her throat, throwing the crumpled paper towel away. “At least I already knew your name. We’ve gone to the same school for four years and you don't know who I am.”  
  
“That’s not true! You’re on the track team! I see you sometimes when I’m practicing in the morning.”  
  
“You do?” She hadn’t expected the most popular girl in her grade to know her, let alone watch her when she was jogging with the other track members, and that made her… feel something. That particular feeling was lost on her, however.  
  
A pregnant pause followed. Historia glanced away and Ymir grimaced. Did she say the wrong thing?  
  
“We should be returning to class,” the omega announced, ending the previous topic right as it was starting to go somewhere. Her phone’s screen was bright enough to let Ymir see the time when it powered on. “Next period is starting soon.”  
  
Ymir nodded in agreement. “You’re right.” _Unfortunately._  
  
As though on cue, both of them looked at one another at once.  
  
An uneasy smile rested on Historia’s normally brilliant features. “See you…?”  
  
“Yeah, see you. No crying next time,” Ymir warned, her effort at replicating the smile the omega offered falling short.  
  
“Can’t make any promises.”  
  
Historia flashed a surprisingly genuine grin at the alpha, glistening white teeth with Azalea-dipped lips burning into her mind before the door closed behind her, the sweet-smelling flowers soon bidding their goodbyes to Ymir and eventually leaving the brunette all by her lonesome. The rush of endorphins that traveled through her nerves deserted her alongside the omega, and all Ymir was left with was the familiar emptiness that began to slow her heartbeat, uncoiling the tension making her body stiff and giving it permission to relax.  
  
There was nothing now. And Ymir spent the next minute or so replaying the interaction over and over in her mind, afraid that she made it up in her head, that she was still in math sitting in the back of the class with a pencil hanging loosely from her fingers and the first-ever conversation she had with Historia Reiss never happened.  
  
Was this what they meant by finding your twin flame? The yin to your yang? What Ymir had associated Connie with Sasha, Mikasa with Eren (depending on the day), Ms. Zoe with explosions? A flame that burnt brightly when there was something to feed it? Ymir had no clue. The possibility of ever meeting someone that could bring authenticity to her expression didn’t seem possible. Not now. Not when there was no direction in her life.  
  
Either way, Ymir needed to get another taste of what Historia gave her, to see if it was sustainable. She was going to see her again. Somehow. Somewhere. The answer would come to her. And rather quickly at that as when the alpha exited the bathroom she couldn’t help but let her gaze drift towards the wall of posters greeting her.  
  
...Homecoming.


	2. Interest

Historia never wanted her first real interaction with Ymir to be in the girl’s bathroom. Much like any other teenager fantasizing about a potential interest the meeting would be both accidental yet purposeful, a chance bumping in the hallway or even reaching for the same book because they’re both _such_ a big fan of Sylvia Plath.

In short - anything that would make it so Historia didn’t have to put in any of the work of actually making the contact happen and instead leaving it up to fate to force them together. In a sense, it _did_ go that way. Just… not the way she wanted it to.

Surely a highlight to top off the week that was spiraling self-pity and fallen tears ready to drown whoever dared enter the space she fell to pieces in. Ymir was the unlucky victim of this, watching the “friendly and trendy and cool and proper” and whatever other adjective people tacked on look like a fucking wreck in flats bottling the rest of her frustrations for later. Perhaps to water the plants in the backyard. 

That was beside the point. The entire ordeal was nothing short of embarrassing, a stain forever imprinted that would never be taken away from Ymir’s mind to Historia’s horror. What she wished to achieve with one of the only alphas that were deemed acceptable was now just as wrecked as it was with her other prospects.

Prospects that would serve their purpose when her heat eventually came.

Ymir might’ve thought that she was barely a blip in the atmosphere that Historia found herself but that couldn’t be further from the truth. How on earth could the omega ignore someone who possibly proved _some_ meager satisfaction from the patriarch of the Reiss legacy? Only an absolute fool would do so, and Historia was a girl built by many flaws but stupidity was not one of them.

She knew exactly what her place was. 

So having Ymir see a blubbering mess was peak mortification. Not helped at all with the paranoia of her going against her spoken word and spreading it around the halls, ready to infect every passerby with gossip that would further serve to torment Historia. Thankfully, no such thing happened during the rest of Friday, her attempts at straining for the taste of her name in other’s mouths proving vain. 

Ymir had kept to herself, and… Historia knew it was pathetic that the fact made her heart flutter a little harder for the quiet alpha. She squeezed her thighs together, softly sighing and glad that her fellow omega was too absorbed on her phone viciously typing to notice her subtle shifting.

Hitch was sprawled next to her with a look that would murder whoever the recipient was with the dull glow of the screen casting her soft features in white. Historia herself was cast in the faint light of the moon coming in from her window, the only frequent visitor inside her cold abode.

“I thought you wanted to study for your test,” Historia said, the urge to pull Hitch’s shirt back down when she noticed it was riding up high. Not out of any self-imposed modesty. She wished her body was that beautiful.

Green eyes rolled dramatically, fingers continuing their conquest. “No, that’s what I told my uncle to come here on a Sunday night. Keep up.”

Hitch was… interesting to say the least. Transferring to Maria High during senior year and managing to claim herself a spot as designated “best friend” to Historia and the local gossip mill for blackmail. It was hard saying no to her, and that inability to say the two-letter word left Hitch sucking whatever dignity Historia had left being treated like a ragdoll some days and a future maid of honor on others.

Historia’s lips pursed, then stretched into the best approximation of an easy-going smile as she rolled to her side to watch Hitch more easily. Blue-dipped nails dragged against the fabric of her shirt. “You should've come over on Friday. Yesterday, even.”

_I’m not picky._

She was offered a meager shrug. “I’ve been trying to knock it into that dumbass of an alpha that I’m hot, single, ready to spread open at a moment’s notice with like, little luck. Seriously, how do you get anything through his thick skull?”

Reiner. That was who she was referring to. The alpha that opened the door for her every morning to first period, the alpha that offered her his coat when she forgot to bring one on the cusp of winter, the alpha that held the number one spot for possible courtship until Hitch came along. 

She’d been planning to ask for more during homecoming.

There were a variety of reasons for the selection, namely his gentle nature towards both her and his younger cousin whenever he saw her in the stands. His eyes would shine bright and the smile he wore warmed Historia’s blood back to flowing. However, much like all good things that came to an end when Hitch showed up. He had a higher resolve to the advances of an omega than the typical alpha.

Not enough to slowly be chipped by Hitch’s chisel. 

Historia knew she couldn’t compete. 

“I’ve known him since middle school,” Historia offered, acting as if that meant anything of real substance. It didn’t. Steering away from any shred of truth that could make Hitch’s goal of bedding him any easier was her new purgative. She deserved to be a _little_ petty.

Hitch began to pick at her cuticle. “And I’ve known him since Annie stole his Hot Wheels,” she countered with a sigh. “He’s just an idiot. They all are. But I just love me some stupidity.” Her lips perked mischievously. “You know what they say. The dumber they are the bigger it is.”

Her fascination with size served to terrify Historia. _Doesn’t it hurt if it's bigger?_

She didn’t bother to voice her fears as it would no doubt be picked apart like a vulture nibbling for bits of meat in between bones. And, Historia wasn’t exactly in the mood for everyone knowing about her “v-card not being swiped” as Hitch would say.

So, she kept that question to herself and giggled because it was the only correct response to that. “I’ve certainly heard rumors about it. I think you’ll be more than happy.”

Hitch perked at this, her phone darkening and she threw it to the side. Slender arms wrapped around Historia and pulled her into the crook of Hitch’s neck. “You’re a good girl, Histi,” she cooed.

The heavy scent of vanilla and cinnamon was bittersweet to Historia. A combination that was _too_ good to go against, fulfilling to the point it made her full by the mere whiff of it. Far more appealing than her own. Far more typical, too, but… better. Historia normally masked hers with a scent reducer. However, she’d run out days prior.

_Ymir didn’t seem appalled by it._

Maybe… it wasn’t so bad to be seen by her.

“Hey…” Historia’s words came muffled from the crook of Hitch’s neck. “...I have a question.”

“Hm?” 

The rhythmic rise and fall of Hitch’s chest calmed Historia, alongside the dulling of vanilla telling her that Hitch was more or less appeased after Historia’s confirmation of size. At least it worked in her favor. 

“I think I might… like someone.”

“Shut _up._ Spill!”

Or, not. As Hitch’s heart rate skyrocketed and pushed against Historia’s own chest, a manic gleam awakening some slumbering beast inside the evergreen woods inhabiting Hitch’s pupils. They appeared dilated in the faint glow of moonlight, and the comparison to a frenzied wolf ready to bite Historia’s head off made her flinch.

But Historia couldn’t stop now. She spilled as she was told to do, recounting what occurred inside the girl’s bathroom with enough detail to paint a fairly clear picture but jucier bits hidden to protect herself. Anything that spelled desperation was obscured, like how Historia felt… wanted. 

_You’re delusional._

For once Hitch kept quiet. That didn’t stop the cogs inside her head churning faster and faster until Historia swore she saw steam begin to pour out of Hitch’s ears. By the time she finished Hitch had thoroughly chewed on her bottom lip to keep herself from talking. 

“Okay, so-!” The omega reached over to her phone. “-I’m pretty sure I know who you’re talking about. Tall, stoic, _ethnic_.”

Historia blinked. “Um… I’m not sure about the last part but yes.”

“Whatever.” Hitch quickly unlocked her phone, shifting the home screen to Instagram. “God, how long have you been holding out on me!? Seriously, we could’ve gotten you laid _weeks_ ago.”

More like never. Historia wasn’t about to explain how Ymir hadn’t been her focal point until Hitch and her neverending lust waltzed into Maria High. Too complicated. Too… weird. Still, that didn’t mean the claims she made to the alpha were lies per se, instead withholding some truth for her own benefit. Historia had seen Ymir practice in the early mornings. She has since sophomore year and watching her stretch with the slivers of skin breaking free from her tank top riding up-

Historia bit the inside of her cheek when she felt a dull ache. 

There was a definite attractiveness about Ymir that kept her gaze locked on in those cold days of practice, one that Reiner had only on a smaller scale for her. However, he was _far_ more approachable, far more friendly. Far more… safe. Simple. Easy to get a read on.

Ymir wasn’t. But she was the only option now.

“Not long,” she falsely promised, realizing her thoughts had overswept her. Again. “Enough that I might have a… crush.” 

“Ugh, I can’t find her on Instagram.” Hitch’s face scrunched, glancing over to Historia. “She must be pretty private. Guess you can’t ask her to homecoming through text.”

“C-Come again?” 

“Yeah, you know… homecoming? The event that happens every year in the fall? It’s like, the _perfect_ opportunity to get a feel for her. Swing by her locker tomorrow and wear a push-up bra for extra support.” 

To say her mind wasn’t scrambled would be an understatement. A plate of brains instead of eggs served for morning breakfast at having to put herself out there and risk rejection. She might’ve been treading on stalker territory for the past three years but it didn’t mean she was certain that short, blonde, and possible mental health crises in the future were Ymir’s type.

Did Ymir even have a type? _Oh, God, I shouldn’t have said anything!_

She gulped thickly and began to wring her wrists. “I can’t do that! It’s um… a faux pas for an omega to ask out an alpha. You know how some alphas get about it…” 

“Oh, right. All emasculated because they were too big of a pussy to make the first move. No, you’re right. Hm…” Hitch scratched her chin with her index finger while in thought. Then snapped her fingers after a moment's pause. “New plan! You’re performing for the pep rally on Thursday, yeah? I have this perfume - not FDA approved mind you so you know it’s good - that jacks up your scent production to a hundred. It’s basically a scent roofie.”

Historia waited for the punchline of the joke, to have Hitch laugh in that haughty way she perfected and say ‘Just kidding!’ and maybe make fun of her for believing it. A brief silence passed between them. It wasn’t an attempt at humor. She subtly scooted away.

“T-That-” She cleared her throat. “-I think there’s a reason why it wasn’t approved. I don’t want to _manipulate_ her or anything. If she likes me I want it to be because she actually does. You know, genuinely?”

_Except she won’t without help. Obviously._

Hitch scoffed, closing the difference between them again. “You’re such a wet blanket. What it does is boost your natural scent so if she’s already feeling that then it’s giving her more of what she wants. An alpha placated is an alpha ready to be wrapped around your finger.”

What would that be like? To have someone be head over heels for you? Historia had admirers and that was certainly not lost on her. She was conventionally attractive, the standard for an omega being petite and tiny like a doll to be gawked at. She wanted more than that. If she was obliged to do her one purpose in life then she wanted the fairy tale fantasy ripped straight out of the books. 

She wanted true love. No matter how hard she’d have to force uneven pieces to be kept together by her sweat and tears. She’d do it.

“Well… if it’s a one-time thing, then…”

“That’s the spirit!” Hitch’s smile bordered on sincerity, another rarity for the senior. “You’re going to thank me for this in ten years after popping out your third freckled child. Trust me on that. I may even make myself a reminder. Anyways, I want you to tell me exactly what you’re doing at the pep rally. Play by play, bitch.”

Historia laughed, and for once it wasn’t to please those around her. Hich’s enthusiasm was downright infectious, and there laid a hope that this could work out in her favor. Freida always told her that things worked out in a way that suited one best, what needed to be learned to help you grow no matter how painful it was. It would get better.

Yes, that motto would follow her for the rest of the year.

It’ll get better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while! My apologies for that, and my apologies for the short chapter. I have more written however I decided to post something to show that yes I am still alive and kicking with this story while I rewrite and edit the other portions I have done. I originally planned for a pure Ymir POV but switched to having it alternate when I feel fits the story. Thus, this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and expressed their interest be it comments, bookmarking, kudos, etc!


	3. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for suggestive topics, I suppose? I don't know. Just in case you like to read around your relatives haha.

So, it wasn’t getting better.

Historia hadn’t the slightest clue as to why she fell for whatever harebrained scheme Hitch came up with that, in retrospect, sounded just a  _ tad _ too good to be true. A perfume that would make you win the heart of whoever your gaze rested on? That was more akin to one of the fairytales Frieda read to her when she was younger that gave the clear message of  _ not  _ trying to put a “spell” or what have you on your love interest because it’s wrong.

Or, because it doesn’t work.

It would be quite the understatement to say she wasn’t absolutely crushed when she walked out onto the gym’s floor with the rest of the cheerleaders and saw there was little to no reaction on Ymir’s freckled face. She was even sitting right in the front as if this was a fucked sign from some higher power telling her to take the reins to ride into eventually riding  _ that.  _ During the entire performance, Ymir appeared more annoyed than anything, Eren Yeager continuously leaning in to whisper muted words that left her with a tight-lip smile.

How in the world was he of all people managing to get more out of her than she was!? So, it was safe to say by the time she did her final crowd-screeching, muscle-straining splits to end off with a bang and garnered little more than a slight rising of dull brown in her direction she was ready to go back to that same bathroom they met in and let the waterworks take her away.

Was she that… hopeless? 

Historia truly thought so when it was days before homecoming and there was still no date eager to go with her, Reiner being snatched and impaled by the claws of Hitch in a demonstration of brutal efficiency. She couldn’t deny that she was impressed, then annoyed Reiner didn’t have some cheesy change of heart and pushed Hitch out of the way to say Historia was the only one for him.

Instead, she watched him grin and say that he liked an omega who took charge. Did he really? For some reason, Historia didn’t believe that.

Either way, she was stuck sitting in the cafeteria with her head mere seconds away from exploding and leaving a far prettier plaster of herself than the husk carrying on acting as if nothing was bothering her. It was stupid to care so much about a silly dance, really. Her father might even claim it was a frivolous matter in the grand scheme of things, and for that, she would concede that he was probably right.

He was a man who tended to be correct whether she liked it or not.

“Histi…” Hitch whined as the plastic fork she held dropping dramatically into the salad she’d been eating. “...don’t look so down. Look, maybe my plan was a little bogus but my heart was in the right place!”

Historia continued to tend toward the dull ache that threatened to make her voice crack. She hated when she got like this because no one liked a crybaby. She didn’t like them, either. “I’m just…” A pause. “... a little confused on what you were trying to achieve.”

“I thought it would have a placebo effect!” Hitch claimed. “Like you thought it would work so suddenly you’re confident and then the next thing we know you and her are getting it on in the bleachers! C’mon, don’t be mad at me…”

While Hitch was no more a follower of fake attention and even faker idealizations that came from the pursuit of high school popularity - a popularity that Historia knew at one point would no longer serve any real purpose once they stepped out of Maria High - there was an upside of some sort when Hitch didn’t seem to see the ending of that. She couldn’t bear to have Historia upset with her. No one could, but Hitch had more to lose than others might.

If Hitch was going to use her for the finicky pursuit of romanticized high school aspirations, Historia was able to use her back. A symbiotic relationship if you will found outside of the animal kingdom Still, that didn’t make her embarrassed at being duped any less real.

“Your heart was in the right place-” Mina chimed in, a fellow member of the cheerleading squad. “-but the execution was way off. Couldn’t you’d given a pep talk instead of what, water with incense?”

“Couldn’t you have not vowed to help me in the first place?” Historia asked, not believing in Hitch having any true intentions. “I do appreciate the help, but sometimes things aren’t meant to be.”

Hitch didn’t look so sure of this, and it only made Historia curious about what she was gaining from helping her. “It would be if one of you stopped being a pussy and asked the other out! Seriously, I see the way you guys keep looking at one another in class.”

There was no reason to deny that claim as it wasn’t wrong. Somehow, the alpha appeared with a gold outline alerting Historia to whatever minute movement she made in class. Her eyes became drawn to it, a moth to flame that mistook the warmth for affection. She felt desperate, and with the way she was acting after the pep rally that told her she likely was.

_ Why does everything have to be so difficult,  _ she thought, wishing that the question would magically be answered for her without the effort put in. It didn't. That wasn’t how life worked. 

Historia stared down the empty space in front of her. She hadn’t felt particularly hungry today. “And what if I get rejected? You know how humiliating it’d be to have to see her after that?”

“Like she’d reject you!” Hitch pinched the bridge of her nose in what was clearly exasperation. “I don’t know what the fuck your problem is but it’s making you act weird.”

“Seriously,” Mina agreed and having a far kinder and truer girl say such a thing only made her heart drop further. “You’ve been a little… vacant? I feel like I’m talking to a wall sometimes. You know you can talk to us, right?”

No, she couldn’t. Because while the two girls sitting so close that their scents were intermixing into a pungent state of charm might’ve been omegas just like Historia herself was, it didn’t mean they held the same expectations  _ she  _ did. Forward-thinking parents and the like. Who cares about kids, right? The world’s overpopulated, anyways!

You make the family proud. That’s what Historia was destined to do, and in reality, she didn’t care what lackluster advice they would try to offer. She didn’t care.

But she did care about them thinking she did. So, she sighed. Sniffled. Dug into the pit of her tear ducts and forced those bitter tears to be ready for when their service was needed.

“I-I know, and I  _ really _ appreciate you two. It’s just…” The tip of her finger dragged against her lower eyelid. “...I’m sorry. This is so stupid.”

“No, don’t say that!” Hitch said, scooting closer to her and carefully wrapping a slender arm around quivering shoulders. “Look, I get it. I talk shit but you saw how I was losing it when Reiner was changing his routine just to avoid me. Us omegas gotta stick together! We’re getting you that date. Right?”

“Right!” Mina chirped. She reached forward to take Historia’s hand in her own, giving a light squeeze. “You  _ deserve _ to have a fun night this Friday.”

Did she?

With the way she pulled their heartstrings, she wasn’t quite sure.

\---

Ymir had concluded this week was cursed. By what was up for debate as many things were in life, but if she had to pinpoint the stressor of this phenomenon it had to be her curious pull towards the neon homecoming sign when she left the girl’s bathroom. Yeah, that felt like some sort of catalyst for the strange behavior exhibited by everyone around her.

First was Sasha and Connie harassing her about actually - and this might come off as a shock -  _ attending _ homecoming with them because why wouldn’t they ask that after having a run-in with Historia Reiss? Of course, it’s not like they knew and her pretending they somehow did to give a singular strand of explanation as to how there might’ve been correlation was nothing more than Ymir overthinking. Like always. 

Think, think, think. Easier to rid urges if you let the scenario play in your mind than make your hands idle playthings. However, that expression went. She was tired of thinking, though. Tired since… all her thoughts were dominated by  _ her. _ It didn’t matter where she was, who she was with, if the backbreaking work on the Blouse farm was leaving her hands with blisters and joints aching - something would remind her of the interaction between them and she’d  _ blush.  _ Actual, blushing. Reddening of cheeks and a heat threatening to scorch her skin off and feed the remains to the pigs squealing for their supper. It was annoying, a bothersome replay that served for internal torment until she managed to knock herself out at night.

The worst part was when she dozed off in the middle of dinner and Mrs. Blouse asked if she was doing okay. Trying to explain that she had a split-second image of a girl from her high school doing… stuff with her was out of the question, and stammering through a lie was enough to have Sasha choking on her potato and requiring the Heimlich maneuver. 

Ymir thought she was done with the infectious nature of  _ thoughts, _ worries, hopes, fears, destinies. Those were in the past, and while the emptiness of nothing provided no warmth at least it allowed her one thing - freedom. She could do whatever she wanted. No restrictions. Life was her oyster.

Now that she kept thinking of Historia it was taken away from her. All she wanted to do was get to know her, talk to her, see what else could connect them, see if… somehow she was an exception. To what? Ymir wasn’t sure. Her inner-alpha was confident there was a charge between them, and the amount of tingling rumbles trying to goad her instincts into action scared her.

She sat in math again. A funny coincidence in a sea full of them when it came to this year. Her teacher was droning on as to be expected, and the carving of her name with graphite and force still fared strongly except the last part. 

Here was replaced with  _ hard.  _

Ymir cringed upon thinking back of the pep rally.

If there was a more inconvenient time and place for a sudden downward spiral of blood flow to occur then she’d be happy to hear. Ymir hadn’t realized it at first, only alerted when Eren no longer wore his usual sweatshirt and it was balled in her lap without as much as a single word spoken about it. Appreciated when revisited, mortifying in the moment.

And it was all because of  _ her.  _ Mere thoughts and wisps of dreams weren’t enough, no she had to step out of the memories and display a degree of flexibility that left Ymir’s imagination in overdrive. She’d imagine her fingers running over the exposed skin, hearing a low whine caught in the small girl’s throat and it would only be pulled out when she sunk her teeth into her neck  _ right _ where they told her she was never allowed to.

The tip of her pencil snapped. 

It hurt too badly to try and ignore, too big to reasonably cover and pray for a miracle of sudden softness by the lord’s divine intervention. She was forced to care for it, to miss lunch and go to that same fucking bathroom to undo her belt and pull it out, have her fingers wrap around the base, and begin to ache her throat trying to keep herself composed. Have it be unraveled when her strokes quickened. Feel a build-up that tightened her stomach and unleashed in hot release coating the tissue she managed to rip away from the dispenser. 

Have her name uttered in a shaky breath, wishing her hips had thrust into flesh and not empty air.

Yeah, she knew she was disgusting. No one else needed to, though.

Ymir erased the correction someone had made.

_ Ymir was…? _

Her phone vibrated.

She fished for the device and was briefly puzzled seeing an unknown number attached to a new message. The area code was the same as Ymir’s, and her first thought was accidental misdialing. It happened from time to time. That is until she opened it.

**Unknown: I know what you did in the bathroom <3**

Her heart might’ve well fallen out of her ass reading it. That… sounded  _ far _ too specific for it to be an accidental message unless life was wanting to throw another “coincidence” her way. Ymir didn’t believe it was that.

**Ymir: Wrong number?**

The response was almost immediate.

**Unknown: this is Ymir right?**

She could clean her hands of whatever the hell this was, but the thought of someone impersonating her and learning this information didn’t sound too appetizing. 

**Ymir: Yeah. It is. Don’t know what you’re talking about.**

There was a long lapse between the unknown number’s response, and Ymir found herself paying attention to the whiteboard for once out of frayed nerves. There was only one occurrence that warranted a text from someone, and Ymir could’ve sworn the bathroom had been empty before, during, and after.

The phone vibrated. Two messages.

**Unknown: heres a refresher -**

**Unknown: [Video Attachment]**

_ Oh my, God. That can’t be what I think it is. _

Ymir glanced around. She was in the back of the room with no classmates around her besides the person in front, a tall beta that hung around the school’s quarterback. Bert… something. Whatever. Didn’t matter. Her teacher likely wouldn’t notice her with earbuds in so she pulled them out and connected them to the device. 

With a press of her finger the video played.

Whoever it was must’ve followed Ymir without her even realizing, the door to the bathroom opening and closing with practiced ease. There was little heard for the first few seconds. Then, she could hear herself. And… she didn’t remember being  _ that _ loud, if at all. Too lost in the moment to reach forward and snatch those incriminating whimpers back to the depths of nowhere, safe from someone fucking recording.

Her heart hammered against creaking ribs, throat dry and forehead glistening with newfound sweat the longer she watched the shaky video, heard herself climb closer to climax and-

**_“Historia…”_ **

_ No. Fucking. Way. _

She felt a sense of pity at how almost… lovestruck she sounded in the moment, like she nutted during a fit of passion and not in the girl’s bathroom onto a piece of tissue paper. That was the cry of a fool if she’d ever heard one, and that groaning fool was herself. No one else. She’d be in hysterics seeing this video circulating of some dumbass alpha jerking it to whatever airhead omega they’d found hot for the week. Think about how she would never stoop to that.

Then she just stooped to that so fast Ymir wondered if she wasn’t as in control as she thought she was after all. Either way, someone had evidence of her fucking up, and this could easily be spread if the other person wished to do so.

**Ymir: What do you want?**

A beat.

**Unknown: meet me in the same bathroom sixth period**

Ymir didn’t have a sixth period, so at least she didn’t have to worry about being tardy if that's any consolation. Which, it wasn’t. Not in the slightest. 

**Ymir: Fine.**

She was left on read.

\---

Ymir had no clue as to who would reasonably want to blackmail her. Or, who could’ve been stalking her enough to take a damn video. This was more akin to a Lifetime thriller than reality, and waiting inside the same room that hosted both chance meetings and uncontrollable urges left her nauseous. 

The ‘Out of order’ sign was still there. And, she supposed it was a good thing that it was. The likelihood of someone not involved in this exchange wandering in was low, though that hadn’t stopped her. 

_ God, I can’t stop sweating.  _

Her shirt clung to her body, stress sticking her skin and thus sticking her clothes as if they were glued on. The bathroom felt unbearable to be in, and the only momentary relief was the cooling touch of the wall against her back. Ymir wiped at her brow.

The door creaked.

Glancing up, she had no expectations of who would walk in. Sure, Ymir wasn’t known to be the nicest person attending Maria High but she wasn’t exactly the worst, either. Not enough to have someone feel the urge to do this. 

You know, unless they were a transfer student that raised every hair on the back of her neck when she came into view.

Hitch Dreyse. 

“Why am I not surprised?”

Ymir was confident they had never interacted since she transferred at the beginning of the year. Really, all the alpha knew was that she was the cousin of Annie Leonhardt - which somehow both made sense and didn’t - and that she clung to  _ Historia _ like a fucking leech ready to bleed its victim out. Annoying, and a proactive gossip. 

Hitch let the door close behind her, smiling impishly with both hands clasped behind her back. Her movements were slow, methodical, and Ymir thought of a crocodile waiting to clamp down on its unfortunate victim. “Hey, you don’t sound so happy to see me.”

“Oh, my bad. Should I be honored you took the time to stalk me? There must be an easier way to admit you want this.” That came out with more bite than she intended, though did it matter? This was a lost cause if  _ Hitch _ was the one calling the shots, and Ymir soured at the realization that no matter what it was more than likely that the video was going to leak.

The omega’s eyes narrowed, and the scent of vanilla that flooded the bathroom only increased. Odd. “You’re funny! I hope you can keep that attitude when everyone hears you jerking it off to Historia.” Ymir’s expression to that must’ve amused her as her grin returned full force. “Her fan club is a  _ little _ out there sometimes. Might be mad you’re tainting her name.”

She wasn’t wrong. Ymir found the whole thing strange as all hell, but what could you do when people liked to play worship with someone they desperately wished to screw? Praying to their false idol in the hopes that one day she’ll finally give it up because they’re so… nice. Only to her, though. Spit her name out and they’ll force it back in.

However, Ymir wasn’t scared of them. And in a sense, she wasn’t scared of what others thought. She was scared that the video leaked would only confirm she was a slave to her desires. Instincts. Whatever you wished to call them. She wasn’t. Not that easily, right?

“Whatever, Hitch. Did you arrange this just to tell me you’re a cunt? I thought that was common knowledge,” Ymir replied, crossing her arms and using the wall for support. She might fall otherwise.

Hitch shook her head, slithering over to the sink and taking a seat. She began to idly swing her legs, long and slender. “Not common enough to have the star quarterback reject this,” she gloated, and Ymir was more than a little surprised by that. She always had the impression he only liked a… certain type of omega.

“Yeah? I don’t care.”

She chuckled. “Of course you don’t. Too cool for school, right? Stuck in your own bubble with people who you’ll lose touch with once we graduate. Doing everything for yourself and no one else.” Hitch pulled a stray hair behind her ear. “You’re fucking  _ pathetic.” _

Ymir jolted at the sudden insult, eyeing her carefully. “Excuse me?"

“You heard me,” Hitch said, beginning to playfully swing her legs to and fro. “Pathetic. Need me to spell it out for you?”

“Oh, no. I don’t. It’s just… amusing that a leech like you calls  _ me _ pathetic. I kinda consider it a compliment when you’re the bitch who can’t be liked enough by herself. Always gotta fuck the most popular guy, cling to the most popular girl. They’ll grit their teeth and say yes because you’re more a charity case than anything.” Ymir rattled off without so much as a breath of pause. It was hurtful. Too much. Not being the bigger person as her mother would say all those years ago…

She didn’t care. Her mother could eat shit alongside Hitch.

Hitch stared at her, unblinking. Her legs still swung, freshly-painted nails gripping the sink tightly. Ymir sensed anger, then… amusement.

“You sound just like my dad,” she crooned, and Ymir got the feeling she’d been told the same thing many times to the point it was no longer a razor’s edge, but a dull thump. How fun. “He’s also the type to be all bark and no bite.”

“What the fuck do you want from me, Hitch? I don’t get it.” Ymir straightened when Hitch hopped off the sink and drew closer. “Spread the video and be done with it.”

Her fingertips dragged down the fabric of Ymir’s shirt, down her chest and the alpha  _ knew _ Hitch could feel how hard her heart was beating. “While it would be fun to have everyone laugh at you for the next few weeks, I’m not going to.” She grinned. “Unless you don’t ask Miss Reiss to homecoming.”

“I-” Ymir paused, lips parted and mind processing what Hitch said. “-I need to- you’re telling me you did  _ all _ that just because you wanted me to ask her to fucking homecoming!?” 

Shocked was but a sliver of what she was feeling. Who in their right mind would go to such lengths to get their friend a date!? Sure, she might’ve helped to push Sasha into growing a pair and asking Nanaba out when she was being too chickenshit to do so. By the usual way of motivation, maybe throw in actually pushing her  _ into _ the beta for extra measure. But, this? Blackmail?

_ Seriously!? _

Hitch patted her chest, never losing her expression as she pressed herself against Ymir’s body. “Uh, yes? It’s called being a good friend, Einstein. Besides, you strike me as the type to need a big  _ push _ to actually do something. Because as I said before, Ymir…” Her breath tickled the alpha’s ear. “...you’re pathetic. And I truly don’t know what she sees in you. Maybe you’re hot, and maybe you can make a girl laugh. But you’re a  _ pig.  _ Just like every other alpha out there.”

“Shut your fucking mouth, Hitch,” Ymir hissed, a growing urge to rip the smug look the omega paraded around like it was high fashion. She couldn’t stand her presence on a good day, and now the rubber band that constantly stretched with the agitation was about to  _ snap _ at a moment’s notice.

She giggled, high and sweet with her pointer finger branding circles into the alpha. “What are you going to do, Ymir? Force that cock of yours into me like you want to with Historia? Put me in my place? Do it. Show everyone how tough you are when in reality… you’re just like the rest of-”

Her words were short-lived when Ymir took a hold of her slender wrist. Long fingers wrapped tight and giving a threatening squeeze. “Didn’t I tell you to shut your mouth, Hitch? Keep talking and see where it leaves you.”

There was a beat of silence before Hitch gulped audibly. Breath hitched (how ironic), she nodded, cheeks flushed, and wormed her way out of Ymir’s grip.

“I’ll ask her out to homecoming,” Ymir decided, flexing the fingers that still burned hot from the lost touch. “You’re so hellbent about it, even though you seem to think I’m not good enough for her. I thought friends were supposed to keep each other out of trouble?”

Hitch grimaced when Ymir took a step forward.

“Either way, can’t wait to prove that I  _ am _ different from all of you. You know why?”

The omega kept silent.

“Because I'm better than you.”

\---

Sixth period had ended and Historia was absolutely  _ exhausted.  _ Today felt heavier than usual, and there was a slight nip in the air that spelled trouble. She’d barely seen Hitch all day, and really it felt like she’d barely seen anyone. Everyone around her was chattering about what they were planning on wearing for homecoming, what their plans were afterward. Then there were the few complaining that the dance didn’t matter.

She imagined Ymir saying that with a deep frown and she wasn’t sure if that was cute or disappointing.

Historia filed a few of her books back into her locker, weary and ready to head home when she felt a familiar presence before her. Or, a familiar musk. Heavy and thick, a tart ending to an otherwise low-key scent. 

“Hey.”

It took a few moments for her to turn her attention from the inside of the locker to where Ymir stood, her gangly frame slightly crooked forward above the frame of the metal door. She appeared a tad stressed, a drop of sweat sinking down from the corner of her eyebrow to the valley of her nose. Historia had the urge to press her tongue there and savor the taste. Salty and bitter, just like it would be to suck-

“Hi...” she replied, finally separating the barrier between them and shutting her locker close. “Is my bathroom guardian making sure I’ve been following through with her orders?”

Ymir smiled faintly, the freckles dotting her face seeming to become more visible whenever she proved flustered. A cute look for her. “You wish. I’ve got more important matters than your waterworks.”

“Oh? Like what?” She couldn’t help but grin up at her, leaning against her locker and pretending she was in a coming-of-age Netflix special where the tall and brooding love interest liked her back. That they cared when her name was announced as a homecoming candidate, cared that a drove of butterflies tickled her ribs seeing them in the halls, cared that she was nothing without whispered praise. Cheesy, typical, romantic, bullshit.

Ymir glanced behind Historia. Then, settled her gaze solely onto her. 

“You. Me. Homecoming.”

...

“Pardon me?”

“You heard me. Only a day left and no date? I thought it’d be some charity work I could write down onto my applications,” Ymir explained, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jeans and Historia liked to think she was the type who didn’t know what to do with her hands when she had the jitters. Probably would chip the black nail polish off of her nails right about now.

Historia was ready to do the same with her own at the sudden invitation. This was too good to be true for one and  _ had _ to be the doing of Hitch, Mina, or both depending. Still… there held out some hope there was a grain of sincerity in asking her out. It didn’t sound rehearsed, and with how much she could taste the nerves in the air being masked rather loosely by alpha-like confidence. She hadn’t seen that side of Ymir before.

Somehow, it didn’t bother her like it would with someone else. Perhaps Ymir should show it more often. And, maybe she’d see it saying yes.

“I can’t believe you compared me to charity work,” Historia huffed, at the same time not going to allow  _ that  _ to slide. “How many times has that line worked for you?”

“Uh, well, considering I don’t have any community service hours…”

She giggled. Had Ymir ever dated before? She never heard anything. “That’s because you’re mean! I want an apology now.”

“What?” Ymir scoffed. “I didn’t come here to be lectured by you about proper pick-up lines. Yes or no!”

Historia pouted. “Not until you tell me you’re sorry!” _For ignoring me at the pep rally would be nice but I'll take this._

“Oh my, God. Okay.” Ymir took a deep breath. “I sincerely apologize, I beg for forgiveness, have mercy on me... is that better?”

_ Much better. _

She nodded and told her that it was. When Ymir’s look turned expectant Historia followed suit and gathered her nerves.

_ Deep breath. _

“Yes… I’ll go to homecoming with you.”

For once the dormant omega inside her purred in satisfaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet, another chapter. I might have to delete the "Slow to Update" tag if I keep my schedule going at this rate. I'll admit this chapter was... certainly interesting to write, and I'll admit it's different compared to the previous two. Still, I hope it was enjoyable to read!
> 
> As always, thank you to all those who bookmarked, left comments, and kudos! It's very appreciated! <3


End file.
